


Brawling In The Ranks

by BlackHunter666



Series: The Many Adventures of the 796th Star Corps [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heated words turned into so much more in the corridor. A side fic to our upcoming RP with our clone-sonas.</p><p>Commander Hunter - played by BlackHunter666<br/>Trooper Forlorn - played by Claradala26</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brawling In The Ranks

Anger wiping over pain, frustration replacing weakness, Hunter listened to Hopper's comforting words but his mind seethed with disappointment and a deep need to remind Forly that he wasn't the only one with issues. Forly was a temperamental little di'kut but Hunter refused to let the young man run from this. As much as it burned, Hunter needed Forly if he was ever going to survive this posting. Dreaming of the future served no purpose but be damned if he was going to lead another company into a slaughter.  
  
Eyes hardening dangerously, Hunter uncurled slowly and eased Hopper to the side with a firm pressure against his side. Getting to his feet, Hunter retrieved a small synthleather pouch from beside his cot and stalked towards the door.  
"Wait here Hopper, this is something that needs to be done. One way or another, Forly will learn that he can't be a spoiled di'kut if he's going to survive this war." Hunter growled, striding from his quarters in an angry huff.  
  
Thankfully Forly wasn't too hard to find and Hunter grabbed the rookie by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him. Shoving synthleather pouch into Forly's hand, Hunter curled his lip in contempt and withdrew his hands.  
"If it all gets too much, feel free to slit my throat. If I can't trust you to be my support, maybe I can trust you to be my ending." Hunter snarled, turning smartly on his heel and storming away.  
  
At first Forlorn were too shocked to even speak. For a while he just stared dumbfounded at Hunter's back, not knowing what to say or make of the knife pressed in his hands so harshly. Then in one short, vital second it all burst for him. How dare he? If Hunter wanted a slit throat, then Forlorn would make sure to rip his entire head from his shoulders. Deep inside of him hid a small part of himself that was terrified of what would happen, rattled to the bone by his newfound audacity. He could very well end up reconditioned for this. He was about as flexible as a rancor when it came to fighting man to man, but at least he could count on having some of its strength. He wasn't a snotty, spoiled brat who took war, dying and misery as a joke. He'd prove that even if it would be the death of him.  
  
Throwing his helmet aside, why did he do that, Forlorn caught up with Hunter, fuelled by his rage. His body worked on its own accord, running on deeply drilled training as his right hand curled into a tight fist. Using his other hand to whirl the older man around, it was with a very satisfying crack that Forlorn's fist connected with Hunter's jaw, for once coming up right where he'd aimed it. The sheer force of it stunned him a little. But he couldn't linger in those thoughts, because once done, there was no going back.  
"You think I'm joking around?!" he roared in Hunter's face. He knew that it sounded painfully cliché, but he were beyond caring.  
"Try me."  
  
Stumbling back as the first blow slammed into his jaw, Hunter snarled and spat blood angrily. How dare this little upstart think he could take Hunter in open combat. The fool had even though to toss his helmet, opening up dozens of options for Hunter to cause serious pain. At least Forly knew how to throw a good punch, this might actually turn out to be a challenge.  
"I know you're joking around! You have no idea what it's really like out there!" Hunter snarled, ignoring the ache in his jaw. "You are weak and spoiled."  
  
Brushing aside Forly's right arm with a casual sweep, Hunter lashed out with a powerful left cross of his own. He felt the crack of bone under his knuckles and smirked as he followed it up with a right jab straight into Forly's nose. Shifting his weight a little, Hunter spun and lashed out with his left leg, ramming the shin guard into Forly's side with all his strength behind it. Grabbing Forly's shoulders before he could fall, Hunter unleashed a vicious right knee straight into Forly's chest plate and shoved him back.  
  
Forlorn barely got the chance to react, let alone scream out in pain or think. Hunter tossed him around like a ragdoll. He had to gasp for air as his air supplies were cut short by a straight punch in his nose that effectively broke it, then a leg were crashing into his side full force, quickly followed by a knee to his chest, knocking all air out of his lungs. Suddenly all of his more animalistic instincts had kicked in, those who told him to fight back before he perished. He knew he was in a bad shape, but if he gave up now, then it'd all have been in vain.  
  
Lashing out, Forly grabbed hold of Hunter's knee that was about to pull back from his chest, using the momentum of the other man to his own advantage. Yanking with all his force, Forlorn skidded away as quickly as he could as Hunter came crashing towards the floor. Adrenaline being the only thing that kept him going, he pounced onto his commander before he could recover, bringing up his knee forcefully to Hunter's groin. That were bound to hurt at least somewhat, even with armour on. Forlorn pinned Hunter down with almost all of his weight, only shifting so that he could place a punch of his own first to Hunter's jaw, then directly to his nose. Was it his own dread that kept him going? Forlorn couldn't tell. But he knew that if he stopped now, he'd get beaten and kicked unrecognizable.  
  
Grunting as he hit the floor, Hunter barely had time to consider how that had happened before Forly came crashing down on him, knee ramming into his groin. Anyone else would have been knocked out of the fight with a groin hit but Hunter had learned long ago how to use pain to fuel his own aggression. His blazing anger only burned hotter as Forly slammed his fist into his jaw and flattened his nose with a quick combo.  
  
Bloodied lip curling in fury, Hunter curled both fists and rammed them into Forlorn's shoulders, driving the man back just a little. To anyone else it wouldn't have been enough but it gave Hunter a chance to sit up and slam his forehead into Forlorn's nose, flattening it further into his face. Growling low in his throat, Hunter raised his own knee and rammed Forlorn in the groin at the same time he grabbed the younger man around the elbows and flipped them over. Settling heavily on Forlorn's abdomen, Hunter let rip with another savage combination, his smirk darkening as the blood flew from Forlorn's nose and lips.  
  
Forlorn could only gasp out in agony as he felt his nose getting even more crushed under Hunter's forehead. The knee up his groin combined with the changed position made Forlorn black out from the pain, effectively leaving him open and vulnerable for Hunter's next round of punches. He could feel the taste of foul, metallic blood fill his mouth. Snarling in anger, Forlorn spat the blood gathered right in Hunter's face. Now desperation kept him up, making him ram his forehead right up against Hunter's in a still forceful head butt. Hunter had barely taken any damage from his tries, while he had never been in a worse shape. Part of him dizzily wondered if he still had the knife somewhere, but even if he had, there was no way he could get it up now without cutting himself in the process. Not knowing what else to do, Forlorn's teeth closed around a patch of Hunter's cheek, biting down as hard as he could. Getting new energy from the sudden success, Forlorn released the cheek only to roll over hard, attempting to throw his attacker off. Feeling how the weight suddenly disappeared off him, Forlorn spun around, hovering dangerously close to Hunter. Combining the last of his force in his arms, he pinned the commander's left arm to the ground, bringing his knee down hard to the inside of his elbow. There. That should do good.  
  
Taken completely off guard when Forlorn spat blood in his face and bit down hard on his scarred cheek, Hunter tried to keep hold of Forly as he was forcefully thrown off but he ended up sprawled on the deck. Trying to get up or at least pull his left arm free from Forlorn's grasp, Hunter's eyes widened in shock as he realised what Forlorn was going to do. He had never expected forlorn would go to this…all thinking stopped as the jarring sensation ran up Hunter's arm at the impact of armoured knee against unguarded elbow. He felt more than heard the pop of his elbow, sending blazing tendrils of white hot agony racing through him.  
  
The fight gone now, Hunter rolled limply to protect his injured arm and looked up at Forlorn with disbelief and gratitude. It had been too long since anyone had stepped up and called him out when he was out of line but Forlorn had dared to take that step.  
"You did good, Forly, you did real good." Hunter nodded, cradling his injured arm to his chest. "You'll make a fine officer one day."  
"What is going on here?" General Fisto asked, coming up beside them. "Trooper, explain this."  
"It's not his fault, General. I was out of control, Trooper Forlorn stepped in to get me back on track." Hunter groaned, every breath a struggle. "You know my story, Sir. Forlorn could see I needed to blow off some steam and took up the offer of a sparring match."  
"And things got a little out of hand." Fisto nodded, taking a knee beside Hunter and helping him to sit up. "I worry about you, Hunter."  
  
"Do you expect me to say 'thank you', gramps?" Forlorn snarled, his speech slurred from both the loss of blood and his flattened nose.  
"Do you still think I'm joking around? That I have no idea what life is like? Listen up, you narrow minded... I may be young, but I've gotten my fair share of real life. It's not only my ways that needs changing if we are to survive this war, you see."  
The power of having gone victorious out of this battle were overwhelming. Doing nothing to help his fallen commander, Forlorn slowly got up, still hovering close to Hunter. It was nice to for a change be in this position of power, reminding his brother that he could still decide to give him a violent kick if he so pleased. Well, at least no one could blame him for not being passionate about what he did.  
  
However, just as he were seriously considering giving another kick just for good measure, the General got in the way, ruining any plan he might've had to extract some revenge. But then he were stunned speechless by Hunter's brilliant lie. It'd have been only a matter of opening his mouth, and Forlorn would've been placed in lock-up and shipped back to Kamino. Instead he choose to lie, saving him from what would've been a certain end. In that moment Forlorn gained a new realization of what power really meant. Nodding slowly in respect to Hunter, Forlorn backed up the lie with one of his own.  
"I had never expected that I'd stand such a chance against our commander, sir. I think the heat of the moment got to both of us." he hissed out, feeling how every breath were starting to ache painfully. But what he'd said had also been the truth, if you looked at it that way.'  
  
Spitting up blood with every breath, Hunter smiled faintly up at Forlorn as he allowed General Fisto to fuss over the state of his face. A brief dunk in bacta and they'd both be fine, if a little more scarred and with flattened noses.  
"Forlorn's got a real fire in him, he'll make a fine Sergeant one day." Hunter recommended, groaning in pain as General Fisto helped him to his feet.  
"We can discuss promotions later, Commander. For now, you are both in for a visit to the infirmary." Fisto sighed, keeping a firm grip on Hunter's belt so he didn't fall. "Come along, Forlorn."  
"Sorry about the blood on your tunic, Sir." Hunter offered, gripping at Fisto's shoulder to stay upright.  
  
For too long his anger and self-hatred had been allowed to fester inside, Hunter had always known that he needed the occasional full scale brawl to cleanse his emotions but few were willing to offer the fight to him. And he couldn't just go out and ask people, they would fight because they saw it as an order. Hunter couldn't help but agree with what forlorn had said too, he really did need to re-evaluate his priorities if they were ever going to survive this mess. But right now, his only real priority was getting medical treatment and sleeping off the headache that was sure to come from that beating.  
  
Forlorn knew that his nose would never be the same after this. Not even the best of medics could save it now. It gave him a little satisfaction to know that Hunter would have the same beauty troubles as him. And his cheek would have a nasty scar in the future, bite marks weren't pretty. Limping beside Hunter and the General, Forlorn wouldn't have accepted any help offered him. If he'd just survived a dirty fist fight against the commander of their battalion, then surely he could take the walk to the infirmary as a man. He didn't say a word, but he carefully glared daggers at the commander when the General couldn't see. It would take some time to regain the trust between them now, they sure as haran wouldn't cuddle together for anytime soon. But at least they wouldn't be at each other's necks now. Or yes, they would in the future. Forlorn accepted that they would probably brawl a lot more in the future, just as brutally as today. Because that were the result of putting two troubled souls together, both with an equally foul temper. But, if he did this good today, then surely he'd do better next time.  
  
Having been left alone in the medbay for a few short moments as the medics fussed around to find the right equipment, Forlorn turned to Hunter with a dark smile on his face. Weakly, but still doing it, he saluted the commander.  
"The next time you call me naive, know that I promise you to bring that knife to our next fight, ner Vod. And I'm not afraid to cause some serious damage."  
  
So very grateful to be lying down at last, Hunter paid little mind to the medics as he returned Forly's dark look. The medics could fuss to their pleasure, he could not let Forlorn's warning go unanswered.  
"Just make sure you strike for a good spot, rookie." Hunter insisted before turning away from the younger man.


End file.
